User talk:Skyblue1229
Hi, Skyblue1229! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skyblue1229 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ''BOOYAH FOREVER!'', -- Metalmanager (Talk) 14:20, 4 April 2009 Stuff you should fix *Improve your grammar. *Either all the white puffles can control time or none can. --Zapwire (talk) 15:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your Puffle,Frosty Your Puffle, Frosty has the power to control time. Wow, thats a surprise. Ok. Follow my instructions. Take your Puffle out. A team from the Time Agency will arrive to take you and your puffle to our HQ so we can scan your Puffle. - The Time Director Contact Me Na. We'll take him from this wiki. - The Time Director Contact Me You and your Puffle will be teleported to our HQ. Please wait a moment. - The Time Director Contact Me Ugh *That was some one else. *Articles are intended to be wrote in the viewer's perspective, not yours. *You grammar is awful. *Either all white puffles control time, or none do. That's the way rare puffles work. --Zapwire (talk) 21:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Other Mistakes Grammers fine now. It needs to be written in 3rd person and it needs to try to follow CP history. And try to make it Club Pengish. I'll sort out those problems.--The Leader 13:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Cya Frosty Frosty is going to be removed by a admin. And White Puffles can't control time.--The Leader 19:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC)